


All he wants is a kiss

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur really wants to kiss Merlin, But people interupt, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Merlin Really wants to kiss Arthur, dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two need to get laid." <br/>"We need to kiss first!" He pointed out. <br/>"Well hurry up and do it." <br/>"I'm trying! It's been six months Morgana. Six sexless months you know how many times I've been wanting to-" <br/>"Okay I don't want to hear anymore of this."<br/>or<br/>Arthur wants to kiss Merlin. He really wants to kiss him but they always get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he wants is a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another dribble drabble. Based on a prompt from Tumblr.

Arthur really wanted to kiss Merlin. He really really wanted to kiss Merlin. I mean this was ridiculous. They have been dating for six months and they haven't had their first kiss yet. Arthur kept telling himself it will happen soon and usually it almost does but there's always an interruption.

Like on their first date. Arthur took Merlin to the new tofu restaurant in town; he knows Merlin doesn't eat mean so he wanted to impress Merlin by taking him to a vegetarian place. It was a great first date and he was glad their friends told them to go out. However as Arthur was walking Merlin home, he could see Merlin was in some sort of pain. He said he was fine but Arthur thought other wise. When they arrived outside of Merlin's house, Arthur could see Merlin's mum watching them through the window. Merlin laughed waving his hand to tell his mother to go back inside.

"Good night Merlin."

"Good night Arthur, thanks for tonight."

"Twas my pleasure." Arthur smiled. Arthur saw Merlin lean forward and Arthur followed suit. They had gotten as far as nose touching until Merlin pulled back and vomited on the plant near his door. Turns out Merlin got food poisoning from the tofu he ate. Arthur was glad he just stuck to chips and salad. Arthur visited Merlin everyday after college while he was sick, bringing him his homework ("Why would you do this to me?" Merlin had groaned. "Because it was the right thing to do _Merlin_.")

He tried again after they finished their last exam four months ago. They walked out of their chemistry exam with grins. Merlin had practically jumped into Arthur's arms thanking the gods college exams were over. Merlin had pulled back, keeping his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur had a tight grip on Merlin's waist. They gazed longingly-

"Longingly? Really Merlin?"

"And now the moment is ruined."

"You ruined it with your bloody narrating."

"Just shut up and ki-"

"Merlin!" Will shouted approaching with Gwaine. His two favourite people _...not._

"Ugh." Arthur groaned while Merlin sighed but he put on a smile none the less.

It's not that he dislikes the two; it's just he didn't like them either. At the time Merlin and Arthur had been dating for two months and Will thought that Arthur was just going to break Merlin's heart- _which he won't_ -but they don't really see eye to eye. And Gwaine on the other hand couldn't stop flirting with Merlin and touching him. (Not that Arthur was jealous) But Arthur knew Gwaine had a thing for Merlin, in fact he vowed to fuck merlin at one point (he has stop saying that which got Arthur thinking) but Arthur will never allow that to happen. Besides Gwaine was with Percival but that didn't stop his flirtatious nature.

Gwaine and Will jumped Merlin laughing.

"We're done!" Gwaine cheered.

"Fucking summer at last!" Will beamed.

"Let's go out and celebrate! How about Avalon?" Gwaine asked leading Merlin down the hallway.

Merlin turned his head and flashed Arthur an apologetic smile. Arthur nodded understandingly. Merlin gestured for Arthur to come with and he was going to if it weren't for Leon and Elyan appearing from the hall, clasping his shoulders in victory.

In their third month of dating during the summer holidays before uni Merlin and Arthur went to the beach along with a few of their friends. He says a few but the whole lot of the went. Leon, Morgana, Lance, Gwen, Elyan, Elena, Gwaine, Will, Percival, Freya even Mithian and Vivian came. It was a fun day. Arthur played football with some of the lads (Lance, Leon, Elyan, Will and Percival) While some of the girls (Gwen, Freya, Elena, Vivian and Mithian) and Gwaine (because a he's a perv) played volleyball. Morgana refused to play such games and decided to take advantage of the sun that rarely comes out in Britain. Merlin just didn't want to play sports so he sat by Morgana and watched everyone else play. A while later he gave up and read the book he brought.

They took a break and Arthur sat down next to Merlin.

"Do you not want to play?" He asked.

"No I'm good, you guys look like your having fun."

"It would be more fun if you play." Arthur nudged into him.

"Is that your way of sweet talking me?" Merlin laughed nudging him back.

"How about I put out some sun cream on your back? We don't want you to turn into a lobster."

"What?" Merlin laughed.

"That was me sweet talking you." Arthur smirked leaning closer to Merlin.

"Such a charmer." Merlin grinned also leaning toward Arthur. They were inches apart when-

"Heads up!" Gwaine called. And suddenly things went all fuzzy.

Arthur was hit with a volley ball and sent straight to the floor.

"Arthur!" Merlin panicked. He grabbed Arthur's head and pulled it on to his lap.

"Arthur are you alright?" He asked. Arthur couldn't really process anything his mind was weird. He mumbled something or at least he he thinks he said something. He could feel Merlin and Morgana looming over him, blocking out the sun.

"Arthur you're rambling is your head okay?" Morgana asked.

"Do I need to give you mouth to mouth?" (God Yes) Merlin had said it light heartily but Arthur could tell there as an element of worry in his tone.

Merlin leaned over Arthur moving his head further down towards his head. This was it, Arthur thought. Finally going to kiss or at least have some lip contact.

"Give him some space." Gwaine said pushing his way through Merlin and Morgana. _Dammit Gwaine_. "I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Well you will be." Merlin said. "Summer is not over yet."

And it was over soon enough the following month and they still had kissed. Four months by the time and still hadn't kissed!

By their fifth month uni had started. September got colder and wetter first signs of winter. Merlin and Arthur were walking to their very first lesson of the year. Their class was on the other side of the campus so they had to cross the road. It was raining like it always does in England and they didn't bring coats. _Idiots._ They were about to cross the road when Merlin somehow tripped (probably on air) and almost fell to the ground if it weren't for Arthur reaching out to grab Merlin.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're so clumsy Merlin, how is it your able to walk?"

"I put one foot in front of the other."

"Yeah I bet they're both left feet."

"Shut up Arthur, you clotpole."

"Idiot." Arthur challenged stepping in Merlin's space.

"Prat." Merlin countered stepping closer to Arthur.

"Clumsy oaf." Arthur rebounded practically breathing the words onto Merlin's face.

"Dollop head." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

"That's Mr dollop head to you." Arthur smiled and leaned in.

"Shit." He heard Merlin mumbled before water came crashing over the two. A truck had gone past the puddle near the lights and drenched the two. They were wet before because of the rain but now they were soaking.

"Fuck sake." Arthur cursed.

"We're going to be late aren't we?"

When they entered the class they were met by confused stares and a few giggles. The teacher surprisingly smirked at them and told them to take a seat.

Later on that's day Arthur had dinner with his sister.

"You two need to get laid."

"We need to _kiss_ first!" He pointed out.

"Well hurry up and do it."

"I'm trying! It's been six months Morgana. Six _sexless_ months you know how many times I've been wanting to-"

"Okay I don't want to hear anymore of this." Morgana interrupted scrunching up her nose.

"You were encouraging it." Arthur argued.

"I do it to make you uncomfortable brother. However it seems this time it has backfired and made me uncomfortable." She frowned.

"If that's the case, you really wanna know what I've been dying to do to Merlin?" Arthur teased with a big grin.

"Nope shut up; Arthur don't make me hurt you." She put her fingers in her ears as Arthur laughed mercilessly.

" _Well-_ "

"Oh my god just kiss him already so I don't have to suffer!"

Which brings us to now; the sixth month and they still haven't kissed.

Tonight was Gwaine's Halloween party and he was determined to get the kiss he deserved.

He entered Gwaine houses hand in hand with Merlin only to be dragged away by his footie mates. He shot Merlin a _'help me'_ look but Merlin just laughed and walked towards the punch.

As he talked to his friends he observed their costumes. They were quite good. Lance was a was a musketeer, Percival was a pirate, Elyan was a detective, Leon dressed up as a Roman solider and Gwaine dressed up as a doctor (claiming this is practice for when he actually becomes one) in real scrubs and everything.

At this age not a lot of people put effort into their costumes or some never wear any and Arthur was one of them but Merlin had insisted they dress up properly this year. So Arthur came dressed a devil (he was sick of all the King Arthur costumes when he was younger). He had horns coming out of his head done by Gwen using make up and fake blood and he wore red jeans and had a tail sticking out from the back. He didn't wear a shirt and had Gwen do more of her make up magic to make scars on his back where his supposed _'wings'_ were supposed to be. A modern Lucifer; _well-ish_.

Merlin had drooled when he first saw him and said he made a sexy devil. They almost kissed then too if it weren't for Gwen coming back from the kitchen with clean brushes ready to do Merlin's make up. Merlin wanted to be Edward Scissor Hands and Arthur must say he makes a very cute Edward Scissor Hands. It was funny for his scissor hands they had to attach feathers (for safety reasons obviously) and Merlin somehow found Arthur's ticklish spot (not that he was ticklish) but he found it and pinned him down to the ground.

A few hours had passed and Gwaine's DJ ("Yes believe it or not Arthur, Gwaine can afford one." "I never said he couldn't Merlin it's just that Gwaine of all people can _afford_ one?!") was slowing things down.

What was Gwaine's living room became the dance floor for all the sex up couples. Anyone and everyone who was in a couple was dancing to the slow song, everyone but Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur spotted Merlin from across the room, Merlin looked up and caught his eye. He smiled making Arthur smile back. Merlin's smile was very infectious. Arthur flicked his head towards the living room, gesturing to dance. Merlin's smile widened and he nodded.

They met at the living room door and joined the other couples on the dance floor. Arthur rested on hand on Merlin's waist, Merlin rested one of his on Arthur's shoulder and their free hands clasped together as they danced.

"You feathers are tickling my neck." Arthur complained. Merlin grinned.

"You shouldn't have told me that." He laughed. "I might just keep moving my hand a lot."

"You _dare_ Merlin and I will kill you."

"Ah but you can't you love me too much." Merlin teased but his grin soon faded.

"I do you know." Arthur said seriously.

"Good." Merlin looked down. "Me too." He said quietly. Arthur moved his hand up using his index finger to lift Merlin's head.

"Merlin-" He whispered under his breath he leaned in. This was it this was where it was going to-

"Arthur, Merlin!" Gwaine called.

"For fuck sake!" Arthur cursed. Gwaine tapped his shoulder and Arthur just decked him. He went down.

"Arthur what the-" Merlin didn't finish that sentence as Arthur's lips were on his. Merlin didn't respond straight away still shocked at what Arthur hoped was the kiss and not Gwaine groaning in pain on the floor; he eventually caught up and kissed back. Arthur took this moment to deepen the kiss, pulling Merlin in closer with his other hand snaking it around his waist. People started to wolf whistle and they broke apart. Arthur grinned breathlessly, his lips red and puffy similar to Merlin's. He was so proud of himself. Merlin smiled back; triumph in his eyes.

"Finally." He breathed out. Arthur laughed and kissed him again.

"That's it," He began in between kisses. "We've waited long enough you're coming home with me."

" _Oh am I?_ " Merlin whispered in his ear.

"You fucking are."

"As long as that's what we'll be doing." Merlin's breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine; surprisingly arousing. Arthur let out a small moan and grabbed Merlin by the hand.

"Sorry about that mate but I really had to do that." He patted Gwaine's shoulder as Percival gave him some ice.

"No problem." Gwaine winced in pain. Arthur dragged Merlin out of Gwaine's house. Impatient about waiting for buses and taxis the two practically ran to Arthur's house. He finally got what he wanted a kiss from Merlin and now his six month dry spell? Well let's just say things will most definitely not be dry.

 

 


End file.
